


Never the Same

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Awkward poly bdsm shenanigans, Chastity Play, Electroplay, Humiliation kink, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Other, Petplay, Poly Relationships, agender blanche, bsdm relationships, noire being an asshole, spark making dumb plans because he's shit at thinking plans through, very slight noncon i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Spark has a plan. A brilliant plan. A plan to tell his two lovers how much they mean to him at the same time that'll prove to them once and for all he's not dating them because they're twins. He's a genius- right? [The twins disagree. Spark is an idiot. A well meaning idiot. They try for him though, because he's their idiot.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Noire is Surfacage's creation. If you're reading this you probably know that though. 
> 
> Thanks Momma Lils for catching my phone's/my pronoun errors. I swear this was proofread but proofing on phones is a bitch. <3 You're a gem.
> 
> Enjoy the show~

“Spark-”

 

“Shhh, trust me.”

 

“It’s a little hard to when you blindfolded me in the hallway of a hotel room. If you try to convince me to let jolteon fuck me again-”

 

“I was kidding! Well, half kidding about letting Donglord fuck you.” The cuffs locked into place and Noire was bound, legs spread by the bar between them. Each wrist was cuffed to an ankle. The blindfold came off. They blinked and anger came into their eyes as quickly as the light hit them. 

 

“Spark, I am going to murder you!” They snarled out. Blanche didn’t flinch from their spot on the bed, if anything they seemed to agree with their twin. 

 

“You won’t because I’m going to prove to both of you that you’re nothing alike- not in the ways that matter.” He looked at each of them, sighed and bent over, removing Blanche’s gag. He tenderly wiped away the drool that had leaked out and rubbed their jaw in a gentle gesture, one that Noire wouldn’t have tolerated in these circumstances. “I’m not with both of you because I want twins. This isn’t some trick to get you two together. Well it is, but not like that. You’re both so damned worried when I’m off with your twin it’s maddening and it fucks with your heads.”

 

“I don’t know what happened to you, neither of you speak about it. That’s your choice but for fucks sake- you trust me not to shock you to death in bed so trust me to show you how I feel?”

 

They both froze, staring at Spark’s outpouring of emotion. The leader of Team Instinct was practically begging. Noire’s hands curled into fists.

 

“Fine but if you ever do this again I’ll castrate you. I'm also not stopping Donglord from chewing your shoes again, dipshit.” They replied, a huff curling around the words. 

 

Blanche nodded, “As long as we can call it off- I suppose little harm can come from it.”

 

Spark grinned and kissed them both, earning a grimace from Blanche who was kissed first. 

 

Noire's head tilted, looking at their twin with confusion. Blanche’s nose was still wrinkled. “It's nearly incest. It's gross.”

 

Noire chuckled, “You're worried about incest? We're twins. It's practically masturbation if we were to -” Noire stopped seeing the look on Blanche's face. “-Genetically speaking?”

 

Blanche pulled on their restraints, clearly more uncomfortable now that they thought Noire might be comfortable with this in ways they weren’t. Spark sighed and turned his head, “Do I need to turn up that vibe?”

 

“No…”

 

“Good pet.” Spark replied smoothly. 

 

“That's what you use as punishment? A vibe?” They scoffed looking down at their sibling. 

 

“Chastity play. Something I haven't tried with you, mostly because of how infrequent and unpredictable our encounters are. Although with that attitude about Blanche’s suffering...” Spark mentioned. Noire's mouth snapped shut. “That's what I thought.” Electricity crackled over his shoulder and little shocks jumped from his fingertips across Noire's abdomen. 

 

Blanche hissed, eyes wincing. Spark had tried that with them. It hadn't been pleasant. Noire didn't seem to be as affected.

 

“Not the same at all… deliciously so. You know, Noire can take so much and so can you but it's all very different. You both have different needs. Blanche craves being controlled not punished. Not having to be so tightly wound like they are all day- that release at the end of it when they know they can give in. That is beauty. You know, Blanche also takes control sometimes too? You never asked for that Noire. You did try to fight me though.”

 

Neither of them made a sound. Their breathing filled the room while Spark paused. The crackle of electricity filled the quiet just before he started up again. “Noire - Noire like the fight, the struggle. If I don't throw a punch it's not going to happen I think. I think if I tried that with you I'd be murdered in my sleep by Candela for abusing you. I don't know if you would even get off on that much pain.” He was looking over his shoulder at Blanche. 

 

It was obvious they were thinking about it - if they could stand it. Blanche wasn't sure they could desire that. They also weren't sure this encounter was needed to prove this point. Nonetheless it was happening. 

 

Spark was kissing Noire who was whimpering in pain while being shocked with electric. It made Blanche cringe. Noire's eyes were on them. Watching how pitiful they were in the face of such a thing, a simple thing, a weakness. The kiss broke.

 

“You don't like it, not at all, do you?” Noire whispered quietly. 

 

Spark crawled over to Blanche and they nearly flinched away. “I wouldn't. Not with you. Not ever. You'd much rather fuck me, wouldn't you? Have me laying under you, moaning?”

 

That earned a whimper.

 

“Tell your twin what you and Candela did to me Thursday night. Go on. Tell them.”

 

“Are you-?” Blanche's eyes widened. Spark nodded. 

 

“They need to hear, and not from me. You both need to understand this. My relationship with each of you is so vastly different. I love you both, immensely. I will never mistake one of you for the other, not when it matters. You may look alike, and you may be twins but that's not what I'm attracted to in each of you.”

 

Blanche nodded, squirming a little. A blush creeped up to their cheeks. This was shameful- dirty. It was what Spark wanted though. They swallowed thickly and licked their lips before they managed to speak.

 

“We have this collar for him, soft black leather, but strong. We put it on him and had him on all fours. Candela pegged him, put a strap-on on and fucked Spark and put his head between my legs. I was allowed to cum. It was so good. I came more than once that night before he did. She made sure of that- I could tell. He came so hard the first time but she didn't stop even though he was screaming against me because of the look on my face- because of those vibrations it sent through me. I couldn't-” Blanche was shaking, trembling with pleasure and shame, retelling the memory. Their voice was thick with lust though and Noire, Noire was hanging onto every word. They could barely believe that Spark allowed himself to be put in such a position and yet, the way he was acting, it seemed right.

 

“I came so hard it hurt. Candela still didn't let him stop. Not then. It was punishment for asking I think.” Blanche whimpered and looked at Spark. 

 

“Go on precious. The whole story.” He whispered cruelly. Noire had never been treated like this. Their games were physically intense but this game was all psychological.

 

“She stuck a vibe in both of us. Put a collar on me too. Had me eat her out to get her off. After that she had us walk around the apartment like pets on our hands and knees. She even bought bowls with little eevees printed on them. She made us eat out of them for dinner-” Tears had started leaking out of Blanche's eyes and Spark was licking them off one of their cheeks. A small sob tore from their throat. “-then she, she had us fuck slow just to watch while she read a book. Didn't let us cum. Not once. Hours, Noire.When she finally joined it was- she let us cum and well, I don't remember anything after that. I just… woke up in bed the next morning.” 

 

“Our pretty little pet passed out. It was cute. You know Candela is probably thinking about ears and tail plugs…” Spark teased, watching the horror cross Blanche's face. 

 

“She wouldn't.” Blanche huffed. “I'm not eating kibble again.”

 

“She made you eat kibble?” Noire asked, laughter worming into their voice. They couldn't help it - that the two of them were so easily reduced to such a state by Valor, herself. 

 

Spark looked over his shoulder at Noire, “You've eaten my fist, sand, concrete… I dare say kibble would be nice in comparison. Maybe I should make you try or at the very least, make you cry.”

 

“Screw you, Spark.” Noire spat back.

 

“You wish, but that's what Blanche and Candela get to do. You don't really wanna screw me anyway. You want to be beaten and fucked. You crave that shit so bad you'd get hard for it right here and now in front of Blanche, hm?”

 

“No. You're a sick fuck, Spark. You're the one who arranged this. I should-!”

 

The crack of the punch echoed through the room. Blanche pulled on their restraints. Noire licked their split lip. Cold eyes turned to Spark. He bit harshly. Words weren't needed to respond, only cruel actions. He would leave marks and bruises they would have trouble hiding for weeks. Blanche was protesting, but neither Noire or Spark focused on their words enough to make them out.

 

He pulled back and rolled off the bed. A riding crop was snatched off the desk and quickly struck out against Noire's ass. “A-ah, Fuck!”

 

Blanche snarled this was getting to be too much. This they didn't need to see. Noire was aroused, obviously so. They turned their face aside and closed their eyes. Bile started to rise up in their throat and their safeword spilled out. The crop fell to the floor, forgotten in Spark's haste to unchain Blanche.

 

He had pushed too far.

 

Blanche started releasing Noire without a word to Spark the moment they were free. The twins fell into each other's arms easily. Spark had pushed both of them into something they weren't ready for. He sighed and kissed both of them on the forehead. 

 

“Stay? I brought popcorn to microwave and we'll find something to watch. I'll give back massages. Please?” Spark asked them both.

 

Blanche sighed heavily and nodded, “Turn off the vibe?”

 

Noire on the other hand sat up and decked Spark. They didn't say a word to their lover. They just curled up with their twin. “We need a new boyfriend. This one sucks.”

 

Blanche chuckled a bit and Spark spent a good ten minutes grovelling before he realized he was playing into Noire's plan.


End file.
